clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
The second season of Clearwater premiered on July 5, 2013 on the Degrassi Wiki. The first sixteen episodes were uploaded over the course of eight weeks with new episodes airing on Sundays. It was credited as Clearwater: All Is Lost. It followed the second semester of the 2012-2013 school year and 23 actors are given main roles. The following eight episodes will be uploaded once a week on Sunday nights starting in November 2013. It will be credited as Clearwater: Timebomb. The final eight episodes will air in early 2014 as Clearwater: Final Mark. It will follow the last few weeks of the school year and graduation will occur for the class of 2013. It will end in late February with a two-part episode dedicated to the seniors. Main Cast Seniors Saoirse Ronan as Sadie Carroll- a very lonely director who's aspirations are keeping her together David Henrie as Jeremy Litten- a leader who's life has finally fallen into place and wants to keep it that way Chris Colfer 'as Trey Nitt- an FTM transgender who is expressing the real him '''Josh Hutcherson '''as Tim Sharpe- a lonely and isolated jokester who uses alcohol as an anti-depressant Juniors '''AnnaSophia Robb '''as Jamie Stellar- a brutal girl who's home life is interfering with her school life '''Debby Ryan '''as Caylee Daniels- a happy and carefree girl who wants to help her friends and deal with her illness '''Chord Overstreet '''as Dex Smith- a funny and flirty guy who is new to Clearwater '(New) Taylor Momsen 'as Julia Abbott- a promiscuous girl who tries to gain her old friends back '''Avan Jogia '''as Liam Fithe- a troubled guy who's new anger pushes his friends away Sophomores '''Drake Bell '''as Blake Sommer- a druggee who needs someone to help him through life '(201-210) Matt Bennett 'as Devon Mather- a loose cannon who doesn't want to take crap from people anymore '(201-216) Freshman Abigail Breslin '''as Sophie Clark- an attention-seeking girl who's lies are eating up her life '''Keke Palmer '''as Brittany Brith- a slutty girl who's new life has taken a darker turn '''Bella Thorne '''as Danielle Hooper- a content and vivacious girl who's perfect world is about to collapse '''Ross Lynch '''as Eric Stem- an angry and small-tempered guy who solves everything by fighting '''Ariana Grande '''as Eliza Bell- an unhappy girl who's relationship is taking over her social life '''Mitch Hewer as Keith Rossen- a rebellious gay guy who doesn't think before he acts. Scott's old best friend (New) Naomi Scott '''as Alicia Borden- a humerous and sweet girl who's caught up in her friends' drama '''Adam Irigoyen '''as Ethan Webber- a guy who's fallen down the wrong path and is looking for forgiveness '''Katelyn Tarver as Angel O'Brian- a crazy bad girl who uses her home life as an excuse for her actions (New) Dakota Fanning '''as Moon Stellar- a girl who wants to do the right thing but hurts people in the process '''Kenton Duty '''as Scott Taylor- a recently outed gay guy who is looking for love '''Elizabeth Gillies '''as Olivia Jerl- a depressed and heartbroken girl who can't take her abusive mother anymore Recurring Cast Seniors '''Austin Butler '''as Isaac Mantis- a guy who would rather stay out of the spotlight, but gets pulled in anyways '''Shailene Woodley '''as Lauren Nessner- a friendly geek who always does the right thing '''Nathan Kress '''as Ken Paterson- a funny and never serious guy who is always there to help Juniors '''Nolan Funk '''as Josh Yeldman- Eliza's boyfriend who is involved in a cult '''Leighton Meester as Carly Vasquez- a popular girl who is known to get around Alexa Nichols as Miranda- '''a popular girl in school '''Tony Oller as Danny Bell- Eliza's cool and fun brother who is always there for his sister Sophomores Jeremy Sumpter 'as Levi Carlson- a mental guy who's mother has recently been diagnosed with cancer '''Victoria Justice '''as Kat Whinnes- a carefree and rebellious girl who is always ready to break the rules '''Beau Mirchoff '''as Jarrod Keppler- a mean and rude skater who speaks his mind '''Drake Bell '''as Blake Sommer- a druggee who needs someone to help him through life '(210-232) Landon Liboiron '''as Troy Steele- a monotonous and mature guy who doesn't like chaos Freshman '''Laura Morano '''as Abby Ulmer- a happy and jubilant popular girl who needs everything to be in her control '''Asa Butterfield '''as Brad Craymer- a fun and down to earth guy who tries to do the right thing '''Jennette McCurdy '''as Chloe Kaven- a sweet and peppy girl who tries to help her friends '''Miley Cyrus as Leah Gerard- a rebellious and carefree girl who likes to pressure people Zendaya Coleman '''as Harley Wahlstrom- a introverted girl who has begun to keep her emotions to herself Adults '''Lisa Kudrow as Melanie Dayton- the school's fun and understanding guidance couselor Ashton Kutcher '''as '''Carl Stein- A relatable and loved English teacher David Arquette '''as '''Steve Hanson- The school's hip and understanding principal Daniel Escobar as Carson Pendar- A teacher and advisor for Pride club David Koechner as Mr. Tucker- a firm, but fair history teacher Evan Peters as Hank- Keith's boyfriend who is much more experienced than he Parents Kristen Bell '''as '''Karen Jerl- Olivia's young, nasty, abusive mother who has a mean temper. Dave Coulier as Neil Jerl- Olivia's understanding and fun father who doesn't know how to deal with his ex-wife Cheryl Hines as Linda Taylor- Scott's religious and homophobic mother who cares for her son Jeff Daniels as Dylan Taylor- Scott's extremely homophobic father who expects a lot from his son Rob Etes as''' Mr. Daniels'''- Caylee's widowed father who wants what's best for her Angela Bassett as Patty Brith- Brittany's religious mother who supports her daughter Kristen Chenoweth as Mary-Beth Hooper- Danielle's newly divorced mother who wants to be her daughter's friend Bob Saget as Steve Nitt- Trey's strict and impulsive father Kelly Rutherford as Heather Nitt- '''Trey's more caring, yet still strict mother '''Keegan Connor Tracy as Kristy Abbott- Julia's single and stressed mother who is struggling to make ends meet Robin Williams as Frank Fithe- Liam's sexually abusive father who is on the brink of insanity Neve Campbell as Nina Borden- Alicia's friendly and sweet mother who doesn't want Alicia to mess up her life Jamie Lee Curtis as Macy Carlson- Levi's sick mother who eventually dies from cancer Lori Laughlin as Kate Stellar- Jamie and Moon's mother who has a dark hidden past Andrew Lincoln as Todd Stellar- Jamie and Moon's father who is very loyal to his wife and worries about her David Tennant as Frank O'Brian- Angel's perverted father who is cheating on her mother Patricia Heaten as Diane O'Brian- Angel's mother who is in denial about her husband's infidelity Gary Oldman as Jason Sharpe- Tim's alcoholic father who is murdered by his lifelong enemy Episode List Theme Song Episodes 201-216 Episodes 217-232 Promos "Ain't it Fun" Music Video: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Season_2_Music_Video_Promo Category:Season Category:Season 2